1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a humane animal live trap for application to the immobilizing of various animals and mammals. The device consists of a generally vertically positioned, compressed sleeve or cylindrical body of a generally resilient interwoven spring-like stranded material forming by strands interwoven at acute angles with each other a hollow doubly tapered cylindrical opening the sleeve is adapted to elongate when the trigger is actuated and the compressed sleeve is released by the sleeve guards, from its state of compression and circumvallates the animal or animal part that entered in to the hollow sleeve with its central tapered cylindrical opening, and tripped the trigger located centrally at the sleeve bottom. The sleeve is comprised of a loop series which is formed by the upper ends of the resilient strands, to allow compressing and depressing of the centrally doubly tapered cylindrical opening to release the captured animal and reset the trap sleeve.
This provides accessing and automatic tightening of the sleeve around the paw or extremity of the animal and thus immobilizing the animal or animal part that has been inserted therein. To facilitate the removal of the animal or part from the sleeve, which sleeve has a longitudinal dimension being slightly lesser in distance than the overall distance between a the part of the animal to be trapped and its body.
A slight compression of the trigger against its resilient characteristic position releases the sleeve restraint bar slide from its compressed condition, which in turn allows the sleeve to receive and immobilize the animal or animal part. Using the principal of the well known "Chinese finger trap", the lateral forces of resilient strands of the sleeve hug the animal part (foot, paw, or other extremity). The sprung trap hugs and restrains the animal part with uniform circular and diagonal pressing. This provides distribution of the compressive forces uniformly over the outer surface of the animal part, in a manner circumvallates the trapped animal or animal part, thus avoiding any of the painful and often damaging action of prior art type, "bear trap" two high pressure point, traps.
The term "circumvallate" in Webster is defined as something being surrounded by or as if by a rampart, specially enclosed by a ridge, wall or material; and is defined in Steadman's Medical Dictionary (1982) as denoting a structure surrounded by a wall, as the circumvallate papillae of the tongue.
The invention relates further to a method of making device comprising the steps of; forming a resilient clamping sleeve or cylindrical body of a generally resilient stranded material having and forming a double tapered open center sleeve adapted to circumvallate the animal part, by an action of natural springing extension and resultant diminution of the circumference of the double helix formed sleeve. This provides a series of uniformly radially disposed intertwined sleeve forming strands extending along at least one axis element thereof to provide spring-like urging of the extension of the sleeve toward and constrictingly around the animal part or its supporting member. A slight compression of the trigger, against its resilient characterization and tending to release the sleeve from its compressed condition, which in turn allows the sleeve that has a lower section with a LARGER diameter and has a middle section with a smaller diameter and the upper section that has the upper end section with a LARGER opening formed of sufficient size to receive the animal or animal part. Using the principal of the well known "Chinese finger trap", the lateral forces of resilient hugging of the animal part (foot, paw, or other extremity) by the resilient strands forming the sleeve, the sprung trap hugs and restrains the animal part with uniform circular and diagonal pressing.
This provides distribution of the compression forces uniformly over the outer surface of the animal part. To effect a slight compression of the sleeve against its resilient character and tendency in locus around and against the periphery of the animal or animal part trapped, can cause the release of the animal, as more particularly described herein.